User blog:BlurayOriginals/Onlife
Sometime in 2011 I came up with the idea... "What if I made a series based on my internet adventures..." ~Bluray Of course 2939 other users had this idea but TOO bad, I wanna do it too so too bad. Development 2011 Originally in 2011 the idea was originally conceived after he looked back on some of his escapades. Joining Platform Racing 2, meeting a cool friend, losing said friend and destroying some un-just fanfic spam. In later evolved into a series based on...Facebook events? Of course not much happens there if your not an attention hog. 2012 Soon, chill was born. Things started to get interesting. Action, suspense, drama. Plenty of things to make a story about. Of course it was still debated. How would the series work due to real life COMMONLY interfereing with Chill life. It was a mish-mash between making it work like the real world (the internet being a seperate thing) or the internet being the one true world. The fight between the logic of the real world concept and the bonds of the users driving the internet concept fought well. But it couldn't be decided... Updates June 18, 2013 It's our first character based off me! Jake's design is inspired by the species in Platform Racing 2. June 19, 2013 Meet Freezeria. Our first released antagonist. Not being based off any users she's a Jōketsei, the female variety of a virus that helps freeze computers. Like all Tōketsurusu she has been tricked by the Grand Master to think she's real when she's nothing more than simple code. Although she appears malicious she's truly shy and just wants to be appreciated and loved without her race getting in the way of everything. June 20, 2013 Oh ho ho. Now about the universe. How would Onlife have the tension of it mattering like an action show yet still retain everyday distractions such having to eat, sleep and such. I had a solution. The aforementioned Grand Master is an elusive figure who somehow managed to access parallel dimensions and collide the Real World with the Internet. The Grand Master is very illusive and has the highest bounty in history. He is heavily feared as since he has access to the most advance technology he could easily erase any threats. No one even know's if he's male. All they know is that in this new world one note was left recording the success of the "Collider" the machine said to have caused the dimensional fusion. In short the Grand Master, a very illusive man, with absolutely no leads on himself, who lurks in the corners of the WWW an ever expanding world possibly planning even WORSE events and in no way can be traced as he has no history found on the currently known internet. Yeah. June 21, 2013 Time for the first episode of Onlife. In the debut episode we go back to 2004. On June 1st, 2004 the Internet had just collided with the real world. People had been scattered far a part from each other. Families had been crushed. And it was a scatter for families to make websites in an attempt to get their families. The goverment was busy telling the public it would be OK. And little Jake was only 4 and seperated from his mother, father and older sister. He was alone, sad and well, on the internet for the first time. Under those circumstances he was assured death. Until he was found by someone brave by the username of PowerPie. PowerPie guided him through with his limited knowledge of the internet. They avoided many dangerous things: trolls, flamers, pedos all in their path home. The two get to their homepages and become great friends knowing that it'll only get better from there on out. Man did they not know. June 22, 2013 Time for some terms. As the show exists in a collision of the internet and real it's only appropriate to find similarities to other real world things. June 23, 2013 Happy 22nd Birthday Sonic! To celebrate let's talk about Chill's role in Onlife. Chill is (as it was in real life) a wiki made to expand the possibilities of fanfiction due to the diminishing quality of SFW. Chill is a giant Mansion website run by Boom, Comet, and Jewel three friends who wanted to have something to call their own. Chill is very open to new users and often encourages them to show their creativity in unique ways. It's often impeded by butthurt, vengeful and over all malicious people who take pleasure in seeing the people of Chill suffer. Overall it's a sweet place. June 24, 2013 As when the two worlds collided everyones body was changed into a unique appearance similar to TOME/TTA-ish character designs. Each user across wikia and beyond has been given a unique design and in this segment called "Guess That User" we guess what user on wikia this is. And here's our first contestant: Can you guess who it is? We'll see. June 25, 2013 Time for another unveiling! Our second revealed episode revolves around a night at Chill in which a butthurt troll begins spamming the wiki. No one takes notice as they are all chatting it up until Omega notices, taking action and undoing all the spam. Boom congratulates his heroism by knighting him as an admin (also due to his previous assists and maturity. It eventually comes down to Jake, Armada, Omega and Scorpio relaxing until the troll rearises with a sockpuppet ready to continue the spamish reign. Armada (knowing he can't leave the wiki to be tortured like this as, he is an admin) temporarily knights Jake and Scorpio to assist Omega in fighting off the troll until morning. The trio begin rollbacking, while Jake takes an extra stop to silently ban (name withheld). The group eventually confront the troll in a battle having to stun him using their mice before Scorpio delivers the final blow banning the troll. June 26, 2013 Another "Guess That User" already? Alright I guess. Kinda difficult, eh? Don't worry the next one will be really easy. June 27, 2013 To be knighted is to be treated of a high honor only achieveable by hard work, dedication, maturity and a desire for peace and tranquility. or to be blunt becoming a knight or admin. On chill for one to become a mod or admin they must first be accompanied by at least two other people with 1,200/10,000 edits plus. It is there were the best of the group will be decided by the Council of Admin. One shall win and the rest shall be forced until a new user arises with the necessary edits. To even ATTEMPT to retest for admin. Such is the life of a knight. June 28, 2013 Mice? What exactly is a mouse? Simple. Your cursor, the thing that allows you to click on the things you need. When the dimensions collided mice became user's best friend. Assisting them in tasks. Mice are capable of coherent though, emotion, breeding and many other things. When the dimensions fused all existing mice in the world were enfused with the DNA of their user, albeit gender, personality, mindset and appearance. A mices appearace can be changed however. Mices also take on a voice similar to their users., however are incapable of coherent speech only able to let out little blurts such a simple words, gaps, screams, sighs, hiccups, sneezes etc. As such they normally type out their words. That's all we'll tell you for now but be warned! There are more mice moments coming in the future. June 29, 2013 Banhammers are essential to running a good wiki. Gotta put them trolls in their place, amirite? dont give me that face. Of course there are many varying ban hammers and today I'm gonna list five of them. The Effectivity is rated on a scale of 0 to 10 June 30, 2013 Ah, global bannings. They normally relieve heroes of a long term headache. However there are often many flaws to the beloved "finishing" blow. Often so the globally banned person is truly a victim of circumstance, often taken out due to butthurt users seeking revenge on innocent users. Once a person is global banned they are often left with a feeling of emptiness. Many times the relations they built on wikia are too strong to be let go for a while, sometimes forever. They'll get back into wikia by any means necessary. Even if it means, Breakin' Da Rules. Users often resort to getting I.P changes or more convenient, having a good friend make an alternate account for their banned self. Most global bans are never permanant however. So no need to worry! FOR NOW. July 1, 2013 Wikia contributors can be the bane of a user's existence. Often being their haters hiding behing the grey mask and suit, W.Cs often post hate mail on pages or leave fanboyish comments (when they aren't users with accounts hiding themselves). Luckily Wikia has recently outlawed them. All we can say is good riddence. July 2, 2013 Welp! The year is half way over! And to celebrate I'm gonna give you a half-assed update! Nah, but I will give you a half of something. I'll give you an update ABOUT something half-assed. PETA. In our third revealed episode the chillers begin to grow tired of PETA'S hypocrisy and attempt to start a rebellion. However that all comes to a close when PETA begins to catch on to the groups legitimate plan, sending death threats and deploying their agents to arson the heroes homes. Eventually it goes back to the Web allowing the users to team up in taking down the menaces. They do and plan to never cross PETA again. July 3, 2013 It's time for our first revealed transcript! In this one Cecid has just returned stupidity in tow. This where the lines are drawn between humans that have and lack, intelligent life. Jake: (playing around) I understand. i shall return where i belong. (sits in the corner) Omega: But Jake, this is a round room. Cecid: in the corner? circles have corners! (Jake, (name withheld 2), Eteruos, (name withheld 3), Omega and the rest of the chat sit in disbelief) '' ''Omega: (turns to Cecid) I think it's time I established the pecking order. Cecid: kay Omega: It goes you, the dirt, the worms inside the dirt, OmegaExalted's stool, Jake and OmegaExalted. Jake: yay i'm above the stool Cecid: ...but circles have corners! Jake: get out July 4, 2013 Ah Independence Day. Important to us here in 'Murica. OBVIOUSLY NOT OVER THERE IN EUROPE GOD DAMN BOOMBOMB SS3K LEGION NOT CHANGING THE CHILL THEME TO THE 'MURICAN FLAG. JUST WHO DO THEY THINK THEY ARE. In all seriousness today's update will be about independence. More so the chillers fighting for independence against the SFWers (who we will go into more depth about later). This group constantly harass the people of Chill for unknown reasons. In the beginning of this "rivalry" many thought chill was a clone of SFW, stupid self-centered users, stupid Sonic OCs and all that standard Sonic fan stuff. Into which chill replied in anguish. It was time to define what makes the chill man chill. In came onslaught of roleplays, talkplays, characters and creative ideas ready to prove that chill was no standard Sonic Fanon wiki that would become absorbed or forgotten. It was special. inb4indahedhuyrrrr July 5, 2013 Let's get back to mice for a sec! And addition let's talk about glitches. What is a mouse like during a glitch? How does everyone get their mouse that has the DNA match with them? If a mouse is ever to glitch it can effect their personality and speech in different ways. Many mice's glitches allow them to speak. However the personality glitch is often one of misfortune. It oftens flips the personality variables of their user causing the two to be polar opposites. However for 99% of people they and their mouse will find a way to correctly coexist. Second mice who "lived" during Dimensional Collision were instinctivily able to track down there user. This raises the question: how do children born after the Dimensional Collision get mice? Easy, they are either passed down from family member or (as mice gained genders and are now able to breed) mice are adopted from a store and downloaded onto a computer. That's all for now. See you on the next Mice Moment. July 6, 2013 Best to not leave you hanging on that SFW thing. Time for part of one of Wiki Origins 2. Instead of chill (who being just a little over one year at this time) with very little history it's time for SFW. A once beloved wiki now resented (and still loved) by many. It was founded in 2008 by the elusive Sonic101 and often looked due to it's current simple state. Eventually in began to gather a crowd. As far as the eye could see it was glorious fun all the way. People were chatting, roleplaying, making characters. It may not have been the most competent in terms of the substance (chatting, roleplaying etc) but everyone was having lots of fun. And then things started to change. In 2010 a noticable decrease in desire to stay at SFW was present. And it was up to the admins and mods to stop the crisis. Could they do? We'll see. July 7, 2013 If you don't know who this is user is you obviously need to come on chill more. It's pretty much a race to see who can answer the correct user first on this one. Happy guessing! July 8, 2013 Today, Holly leaves out until mid-August and to wave goodbye to her on her departure today's update will be an episode featuring her as a main character. In our third revealed episode Megan (being as desperate as she is at the moment) is whining over an event that occured in her real life. Where Jake, Apollon and (insert holly's user name here) know she's just whoring for attention, Gen is less aware. Gen seeing this as an opening for a girlfriend quickly rejects Jake, Apollon and (insert holly's user name here)'s warnings and heads with Megan to her new wiki. The group attempt to device a plan to get Gen back but Gen quickly and without falter bans his friends from Megan's new wiki. He comes back to the wiki trying to give everyone an understanding of each other. Apollon and (im jest saying holly k) Holly, while still sour, accept his apology after a reasonable conversation with Megan. Howeverr Jake refuses to acknowledge Gen leading Gen to attempt to win his friendship back. September 29, 2013 Aw yeah! Fresh and recoated! A week back I was finally able to get in the possesion of a scanner and as such, have uploaded high quality versions of the previous four Guess That User entries. To celebrate here's a new user in high quality. Yeah, I realize her legs are still sketchy and her toes look a bit weird but, oh well. I was never good with feet. Anyway, happy guessing! October 11, 2013 Wow, ANOTHER Guess That User. I need to update more. Anyway, meet "______"! Yeah, not giving it away that easy. I think it's fairly obvious but not Rio obvious. Anyway, happy guessing! October 21, 2013 New episode revealed! We've all dealt with sorts of trolls/stalkers on the internet? Right? But this one is different. Dori Nobre, a famous celebrity is being hunted down by a troll. She stays refuge is the Chill Hotel. As she interacts with these characters they must eventually take on the troll that's hunting her and find out why. October 22, 2013 Speaking of hackers here's an old premise. Remember when PlayStation Network got hacked? Of course you do cause Xbots never shut the #^(% up about it. It was originally invisioned that the gang was going to go in investigate and possible do battle with the hacker(s). What do you think of the premise? As I'm not sure if I still want this premise in I'll let you decide. What do you think of the PSN episode premise? Approve Disapprove October 23, 2013 Oh yeah! It's my birthday! Joys to me! As such left's flip Onlife and real life's storybook one year back shall we? Introducing Gomana the self proclaimed "Creator of Wikia". He himself knows he isn't but acts in such a way to seem like he has control over people. Over the course of 2012 and Onlife, Gomana remained a central (arguably THE central) antagonist of the group, always banding them together to fight him off, whether they were fighting or planning for his next attack. Though it's my birthday, no special surprises/double artwork for you. You still have to wait for Friday like normal (Friday is supposed to be the update day for photos, I got lazy leave me be). Anyway I hope you enjoyed the look on one of Onlife's most recurring villains. Happy birthday to me! October 24, 2013 Because tomorrow you're getting an extra dose CoW, here's this weeks Guess That User! I think it may take awhile, but not as long as Flame's. Anyway happy guessing! October 25, 2013 Old habits die hard. Such was the case with Gomana. And to think just 2 days ago he was pledging peace. Yup, in today's episode reveal Gomana pledges to reform and stop being a jerk to everyone. Jake however remains suspicious of Gomana. Through a careful interrogation however he's able to expose CoW of his wrong doings. It's not a very complicated premise, but I plan to fill it with lots of comedy and plot to make it work. October 28, 2013 To not be too blunt (and avoid butthurt), I plan on changing the names of all the users so here's 5 of the changes made! All names are under subject to change so if you don't like your name speak up. October 29, 2013 Let's talk about ban weapons. When we think about them we normally think of hammers and boots. Well that's just the bottom of the barrel. As part of the series characters will eventually be able to wield signature ban weapons which could be guns, shields, gloves, light sabers or whatever that person desires. It does give each character a bit more of something to call their own in such a big cast. October 30, 2013 Beyond our normal site! What about when the characters step outside of Wikia's realm! To places like EpicMafia or other sites we visit regularly. Those sites keep similar principles such as character designs but often add signatures of the site that they've joined. I won't say much since I'll be going into to detail on each site indivually but stay tuned for updates. October 31, 2013 Time for some spooky spaghetti! What could this Halloween themed episode's premise be about? It marks the return of Freezeria! Yeah that misunderstood virus from day 2. She returns for sweet vengence against the group. How so? By poisoning them with an extremely dangerous virus that will only be cured if (insert name of Boom's character here) hands over chill to Freezeria and her master. The virus however not only kills our heroes' computers but does specfically strange things with them altering their commands eventually turning their own mice against them. It truly is a race to find a solution before utter death. November 1, 2013 Here comes a new challenger! Hope the badge gives you a bit of a hint. Happy guessing! November 4, 2013 It's Boom and SS3K's birthdays! To celebrate let's talk about I'm going to reveal the names of their characters: Boom and Comet...that's it for today. yeah this was horrible i was lazy af next year will be 1000x better November 5, 2013 Now October 31, 2011's episode was a bit confusing. So allow me to provide you some expedition on a second iteration I had for the series. In this idea rather than the two dimensions just totally colliding I have an idea where while the real world and internet have still collided everyone's real bodies and computers exist in a very weird zone that's just white and has anti gravity. Maybe it's possible the computer will show the stats of the person in the fusion dimensioned. Maybe it's possible that when the dimensions collided the internet sucked the real world into the computers and left the bodies the original bodies of the people of Earth, floating in a colorless void. That or the first idea idk. May 30, 2014 The first post of the year and in more than half a year! Goodie! It must be something special right? Well you know that. You probably got here from the latest Blu News. Regardless, the reveal today is special as it's a character reveal. That's pretty cool huh? This may seem a bit familiar to a few of you users out there. If you remember in 2012, one of our admins, Rio, had an idea similar to Onlife, named Hotel Chill with more focus on a hotel and a set of four characters rather than the world and a set of a lot of characters. The four primary characters/users involved were Boom, Rio, Legion and SS3K with everyone else taking major to recurring roles. The design of the character above is Legion's from Hotel Chill. While trying to think up a design for Legion's character, I found myself stuck on what to do. So I thought why not have a throwback to Onlife's long-since-forgotten sister series. I just hope Legion still likes it. June 30, 2014 Hey guys and welcome back to Onlife! Let's start the return of simple. With the whole real world X cyber fusion it makes you wonder how communication (aka TALKING) works in the cyber realm. To keep a consistency and easy translation from the real events to Onlife the characters all communicate through text but if the series were to be animated everyone would have a signature variation for every other person and themself. I.E To herself Holly's voice may sound normal, to someone who doesn't like her, her voice may have a more sinister tone and to someone who does like her, her voice may have a more kind-hearted or sweet tone. A similar thing is being done with.... July 1, 2014 Appearances! Here I am at 11:42 PM (probably) barely making the deadline! Anyway back to the topic at hand: perspectives. Like voices, appearances will also differ to match the voice. Riding on the example from earlier, Holly would have her normal appearance for herself and people who see her normally, a more sinister basic expression for people who think she's mean and a cuter disposition for people who like her a lot. A quick thing to note is that in any visual representation of the series AKA a comic or animated series this feature would be used sparringly as the story would be told primarily from the third person. Our last talk on perspectives is coming Thursday as tomorrow I have something else planned. Ciao. (11:48 PM) July 2, 2014 Who could be this mysterious girl? Time to guess in the comments below July 3, 2014 A final thing about perspective is that when the story is being told from one characters' point of we will also be able to hear their thoughts as well as how they interpret things. I can seen an entire episode featuring chapters told from each characters perspective...hmm... July 4, 2014 New episode time! This episode takes place in 2013 where part of the gang tries to get Boom to make a 4th of July theme. Whether or not they succeed I've yet to decide. We didn't succeed IRL so I'd probably go with a failure. The episode would probably be purely comedic since the stakes aren't too high. Oh, and it'd probably LEAD UP to Fourth of July. July 7, 2014 Back here on Monday to talk about other sites non-wikia related. They will be featured. So expect to possibly see some YouTube, EpicMafia, Tumblr, Roblox and many other sites featured in episodes. July 8, 2014 About the last character update... in retrospect her ahoge is a bit silly. Imagining her without it sort've seems right. I'll let you guys decide whether or not I keep it. In case you don't now an ahoge is a leaf of hair that pokes out from the top of a person's hair aka the bent crescent moon on top of her head. Often times we find we've out grown something: such is the case with the topic of this episode. Boom and his friends have been enjoying their past few months on the fansite but find it very restrictive and as such attempt to create their own site where they can do whatever. You all probably know how that turned out. I'll probably release a little tidbit on this episode in a while. Cya! July 10, 2014 OK guys, not gonna lie here. I'm not a FOUNTAIN of ideas. I have absoloutely no idea what to do for the designs of to users in particular. These users being Zex and Thing. Can you guys suggest somethings I can do in the comments? Thanks. July 11, 2014 Who's that Character!: Her eyes and hairstyle should help you out...good luck... July 14, 2014 Alright! Time for another pitch on Onlife's world! A lot of users' episodes/plots are often conflicted by real life so what if it WAS real life with internet highly integrated and the internet still being a seperate world as to not scrap the pilot involving Jake. As for the celebrity from "Celebrity Savior" she was initially inspired by a certain Nickelodeon star who I didn't want to mention. She'll probably be the only censored thing and all other products/food chains and copyrighted things would probably be mentioned by name. Parody names like Burger Baron or Chick-Frap-E were never really my favorite thing. Oh! And the threat of the real world being further eaten by the internet would be there but unknown to the public. July 15, 2014 Legion has recently returned from a long leave so it's time for an episode! Legion often states he regrets his actions/wikia life of 2012 and if he could he'd go back he'd change his actions for what he thinks now! The plot basically wrote itself. The plot would be built up to until this episode in which the whole group go out to the Next Level, and Freezeria offers Armada and Jake the choice to go back to the past after she betrays her leader and steals a nearly complete time travel device with the only problem being the group has to finish it themselves. The three do so in which Armada reveals his plot of undoing all his previous blunders in which Jake fears it may tamper with the present causing the two to battle through time and unveiling stuff about the other characters. Seeing how much is going on and how this may reveal important plot points about the characters it may end up being a special episode. July 16, 2014 (made July 22, 2014) Welp! Let's see what everyone thinks of their characters designs. Zay, Holly, Ecruos and Rio are perfectly fine with their's. Apallo is fine with his. He just desires longer sleeves and hair. Boom and Legion made overhauls/updates to their's that will be showcased in future updates. The only one unpleased with their's is Flame and I can't say I blame him. His design is a bit far from his personality. He'll be getting a redesign soon too. I'm glad to see everyone likes their designs! Let's see what the future will hold.... July 17, 2014 Let's look back at some of the designs. While they seemed good back then....they're a bit awkward now and need some modifying. Shall we begin? Starting off with the first revealed design: Boom's. He's actually one of the one's who came out well other than his slightly smaller ear. Flame's on the other hand has quite a few design errors. The lower body is way to small and the broad-ish shoulders imply a fighter type which doesn't match his personality. Neither does the headband. His left hand is also a bit small and the tearducts like part should be wider just incase he's looking directly right or left. Other than that a slightly bigger neck and decreased upper torso. Rio's was before I properly knew how to draw females as well as people facing partially sideways. She's also way too brickish. Or maybe I intended that to be evil or something I don't know. The hoody should droop down more, though that's not much of a problem. Other than that she's good. Holly is better than Rio's though her feet are a bit weird (not much I can do about that since I still can't draw feet). She also has the same side facing problem. Just incase you don't know. The reason the right side is better than the left is because the right allows you to better define chest depth/size. The other side is either from an angle or just weirdly styled. This doesn't apply for sleeveless shirts, vests and anything that hides the side or has no sleeves. Holly has none of those so she has no excuse. Well, her backpack is one but the second strap isn't shown so it doesn't count. Her head could use a few touch ups and her straight legs are weird without pants. I need to find something to do about that... Ecruos' chin is really screwed up. His entire head is a mess. His ear is poorly placed for a character that's supposed to have realistic proportions, his lower torso is too small, and his hair needs a stronger outline. I think he's the worst I've even done. He even has his left shoulder showing yet NO chest defining line. Definitely in need of a redo. Zay has the same chest line problem as the others but I just find his shirt REALLY bland. His hair is a bit weird and he needs a bigger body period. Stronger eyebrow outline and bigger shoes would help too. Apallo's star is malformed, and his head and neck portion is a MESS. Look at how far up his ear is. His right eye is also noticebly wider. One shoe is also bigger than the other. By request of Apallo he should also have sleeves so I'll get to that. Legion is just poorly erased. Oh, and his kneeling (right) leg needs a better folding shoe and to show the knee/leg folding. Left hand could be bigger too. His right shoulder COULD be showing, but I think it's good if we're thinking he's at an angle. Oh yeah! I also think Legion hates this design. Something about 2012 and furry bait or something...I dunno. memed Welp that's it! I hope to better improve my artistic skills to give everyone the designs they deserve! See ya! July 18, 2014 Welp, Robin, Lucina and Captain Falcon have joined the battle! Zex literally described this as his "day" during all of the two years building up to Smash 4. What does this have to do with Onlife? Not much, really. Seeing how no one suggested anything for Zex or Thing I may take some inspiration from these three characters for Zex's design. Not having actual eyes would probably better benefit Zex's character... July 21, 2014 It's become apparent that nothing will push further wiki integration except for Chillverse 2.0, and even that is a stretch. As such I'd like to announce that guess that character has been dropped. The girl with the starred tanktop and ahoge is representitive of Suika while the short one with the eye covering bang and a ponytail is Loana. July 22, 2014 Currently gathering user stories for Tampering With Time...please stand by... July 23, 2014 Legion has made it clear that he does NOT like the Hotel Chill design, but I've found another use for it. What with their personalities I found that this design fit two users in particular but I can't exactly figure out who to give it too. Faw or Sean? So I'm gonna let you guys decide. Thanks for voting. The results will be in by August 6. July 24, 2014 Speaking of Hotel Chill, I'm gonna draw some more inspiration/shamelessly take abandoned ideas from it. In HC the character based on Cami was to flash random colors, an obvious parody of her recoloring habits. This could be one of the perspectives a character sees Cami from, so I'll be taking that and using it for the series. Pretty sure I already have an idea on what character to use it on though... July 25, 2014 Out there....is a game... involving mindplay, tactics and strategy... How do you fare? "V" July 28, 2014 It's time for a new character reveal! WHO'S THAT USER? IT'S 3K! "brb fapping" 3K's character (tentatively called "Comet") was made way back taking inspiration from his brother's design (Crash) and also Link's (with the long sideburns). Seeing how Boom wanted to revamp his design into a more canine appearance I wouldn't be surprised if SS3K did the same to more closely relate himself to his brother. That or he may revamp himself into another animal like a crocodile or dragon. I don't know, we'll have to wait and see. If he does I could get do a suggested idea and merge some aspects of this design with the Hotel Chill wolf one (if Faw wins it of course). July 29, 2014 Speaking of Boom's revamped design: I'm glad he took the time to contribute his own custom design. It's really nice looking too. It gives off a similar vibe to his Hotel Chill design just with less lose, spikey fur. The vibe of the big man in charge, the manager you know the such. I hope you guys like it too as this is probably his final design. July 30, 2014 Alright, ONE more. Legion's new design in all it's glory! Pretty cool ain't it? It gives off this mixed fibe of Nate from Zay Escobar and Big Boss from Metal Gear Solid. As you can see he OBVIOUSLY WITH ABSOLUTELY NO DOUBT 'has a corrupted Deadmau5 logo on his shirt as well as an ''X-Men ''one on his upper shoulder. In all seriousness though doesn't it look like them? His Ban weapon of choice is a bow and arrow which I gotta say is pretty cool for his design. Other than that Legion's usual bandage fetish is showing and wow does he REALLY look like a Bravest Warriors/Adventure Time character...it's a bit...''uncanny. One sleeve is a bit smaller/longer than the other and that sort've bothers me but it's not that important as the rest of the design is sexy. The circles at the bottom of his shoes were initially just the design but I confused them as skates causing Legion to make them such. Isn't that nice. July 31, 2014 Due to having similar characters I'll probably have to deal with differentiating Onlife characters from their Zay Escobar. Due to the fact there hasn't been much to differentiate say, Sean/Free from Boom/Cometsome work is going to have to be done. Zay, Shabba, Vic and Nate are really nice departures from the user they're based on. They take elements from the user, but are overall their own indepedent character. This is more so a ZE update isn't it? Sort've. August 1, 2014 The Next Level was mentioned in a previous post but I didn't really elaborate on it. While the current concept for the world is that the real world and internet are slightly integrated into each other with a steady balance there, the Next Level (as our heroes dub it) is a lab combining the real world AND the internet's features. In this world people would still be displayed in their avatars and would have super human capabilities as well as their ban weapons (like Armada's arrows for example). They would also have the abilties to feel pain from people they're connected to and would be able to choose a voice for themself (for strange/unknown reason) with the option for text speak eliminated. It's a very strange world and a potential signal for dark things to come. August 4, 2014 Looking back on Suika I often question her and her goals. She seemed harmless enough but as we all found out not too long ago she's the definition of an attentionhog. There must've been some purpose she had with pretending she had to leave forever and deleting her art as well as coming up with Rem and the fake doctor. Looking at her from a basis she's simply an attention seeking weeaboo fan of Japanese media. But why seek attention? There's two main reasons I can think of: she actually was bullied (in real life), she's spoiled or she's bored. Judging how she used to complain about her parents I'm gonna doubt she's spoiled. She may have quite the bit of merchandise but I'm gonna have to say that's probably not the case. But this leads to a conflict: if she's bullied in real life why (supposedly) recreate this on her Tumblr? Unless of course an anon actually WAS real. Seeing how she wasn't exactly RPing at the time, it's a possibility...a possibility shot down by the fact that her at the time most of her posts could barely exceed 10 notes. Why target this little girl who does nothing wrong and who can barely get a dozen notes when you can go for the big leagues? This leads me to believe the anon insulting her was probably her insulting herself. She's never seemed very malicious either, never attacking people. So I'm going to assume she's just an average weeaboo looking for some childish atetntion with her traced drawings. What about the time she asked for her stuff to be deleted? Seeing how little she got on Chill and how much she gets on Tumblr she couldn't have been asked to leave by her parents. It was probably another ploy for attention or she had someone else other than 3K she wanted to make friction with so she asked to have all association with us removed. She probably reconsidered afterwards but decided it'd be for the best if she left since she didn't fit in and instead came up with the whole Rem incident. Yeah, I'll go with that so in onlife she'll probably just be portrayed as a harmless weeb looking for attention August 5, 2014 So recently I asked SS3K about his design and... he liked! '''REJOICE REJOICE REJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOICE August 6, 2014 So the results of the polls are in and: SUIKA WILL NOT BE KEEPING HER AHOGE LEGION'S HOTEL CHILL DESIGN WILL BE GOING TO FAWFUL. Thanks for voting! August 7, 2014 20 days until school. This year looks to be a bit of a step up from ninth grade...hopefully I won't have to cast anything aside for it. Highly likely though. August 8, 2014 Well I've showed everyone the name of their Onlife character and: August 11, 2014 I'd like to take today to announce that the PSN episode of Onlife has been scrapped. The reasoning why is that I found it unnecessary, as well as the fact it wasn't the way I wanted to take the series. Hope you understand. The episode wasn't that popular though so I don't think anyone will mind. August 12, 2014 On the topic of episodes let's talk Cami. We know about her and her entire arc, so of course it's going to be making it's way here. In one episode "The Cami Conspiracy" it revolves around the entire thread about Cami and her sockpuppet just more organized and compact. August 13, 2014 TBA August 14, 2014 Smash hype is pretty high at the moment with little less than a month 'till the release! With tournaments already being planned for Smash 3DS I'd like to just say that most Chill Official Tournaments will be featured as episodes in Onlife. August 15, 2014 Here's Pheo's character. I don't know what it is about him but this design just fits him. Ignore the weird bottom of the shoe. August 18, 2014 I'm not exactly sure how to deal with TPs/RPs in Onlife. It'd be pretty monotanous to retell the same stories from P:LE, CV2.0 etc. over again. Any suggestions August 19, 2014 Well, I do have one concept. Maybe TPs/RPs can have original plots and tournaments feature the characters more integrated into the game. Yeah. That's probably it. August 20, 2014 I'm going back to school in a week so I should be able to scan stuff soon! More pics... August 21, 2014 One time Apallo, Zay and I went onto a certain wiki most of us know about. While they simply wanted to flood chat with generic weeaboo RP'ing we showed them a true TP. The episode would probably be a either a straight forward TP or a parody about it. Pretty simple episode. August 22, 2014 Here's a little tidbit: did you know Onlife was initially not about Chill, but rather a group of friends hopping from site to site getting different experiences. It still had the same name, just a different concept. The more you know. August 25, 2014 SS3K has a new name! As such here's an episode starring him where his conflict is trying to decide whether to change his name. yeah August 26, 2014 Hero's design. Definitely needs to be updated though. The hat and sweatshirt have obvious South Park origins. August 27, 2014 School is back in session for me! This probably won't mean anything for Onlife (other than more updated pictures), but I wanted to let you know. August 28, 2014 If I didn't mention it before, here it is now. In Tampering With Time most characters will have a section dedicated to them. Where as most characters will probably have more developmental or "serious" pasts Zex's is probably going to revolve around the Brick Biting incident. After that Jake, Armada and Freezeria wonder if he had anything "of value" going on and teleport to Christmas two years later only to see the Sonic '06 Christmas incident. Needless to say, they fold on any further investigation there. August 29, 2014 Speaking of Zex, special thanks to him for helping me decide to keep this idea. A while back chat was having some interesting glitches. Chat crashing, user teleporting and most of all: body switching. Body switching is where when you speak, it comes out of another users mouth. Of course this leads to some trouble when some of our heroes were in the Next Level, resulting in the glitch not only switching/teleporting them, but also affecting them IRL. It becomes a race to keep the secret of the Next Level as well as undo the glitch before wikia fixes it, trapping them in some random people's body forever September 1, 2014 Oh! Here's some of the planned switches. *Jake w/ a scene kid *Comet w/ Armada *Rio w/ a trouble making vandal. Maybe even Suika and CoW will get involved. I'm not sure yet... September 2, 2014 Seeing how most of Legion's past is unknown, even to him for his Tampering With Time scene I've decided to go with his infamous memory erasing trauma which we're just gonna call fittingly: the Penetrator. Since Onlife is trying to keep it all PG, it probably require some implications rather than a direct reference. You'd think if he could go anywhere Armada would've gone back to things he didn't remember. Maybe you can only go back to things you CAN remember. That'd be an interesting balance... September 3, 2014 It Came From the Round Table would probably be a short/small little thing that follows our characters after a long day following E3. It doesn't have much material to work with, so a five to six minute short fits it. September 4, 2014 Amongst the numerous visual quirks, one of them will be for sockpuppets. When they're exposed from the other's around them's perspective they'll have lines going from their lower eye down their cheek to the end of their face similar to Zatch Bell or an actual puppet. September 5, 2014 Speaking of puppetears, meet Cilan Darcy. A typical young Sonic fan who gets himself into lots of troubles with his blatantly obviously sockpuppets. As you can see from the erase marks he originally had a belt of some sort. I should probably add that back. Of all my older art I think he's the best, at least that I've showed off so far. Not sure what's up with the eyelashes though. Maybe they were markings. Anyway, his episode revolves his spam and had the wiki owners contain and stop his socks. Standard fare. September 8, 2014 I have an idea where whenever a user gets renamed their design changes up a little bit. It'd be a nice little touch and give the names more personality. Yeah. I'll go with that. September 9, 2014 To be frank, I often have trouble coming up with none episode/character updates for Onlife. Most of the basic concepts are already here. Whether or not that's a bad thing it can go either way, but regardless it's still a bit of a challenge. On the bright side the series would be easy to get into. September 10, 2014 I've been thinking lately and maybe having the series be a blatant adaptation of our lives isn't that great an idea. Maybe something more loosely based on it would be better. It'd be open up to a lot more possibilities and be able to be differentiated from series with other similar characters. It'd even be able to have more fiction. Hmmm...let me keep this idea on the back log. September 11, 2014 Here's Koggeh. He came out pretty well other than muscles, torso to legs transition and of course, toes. I hope you guys like it too. September 12, 2014 Sorry! On break until November 3rd. See you then. November 3, 2014 Hey everyone and welcome to the return of the return of Onlife's weekdaily updates! On the topic of return let's talk about Zex's character's return in Onlife. Fueled by boredom he returns to chill for a quick joke and flies off, only for the group to quickly recognize him. They invite him back and all seems like it's fine and dandy, until his jokes are seen as "too mean". Is the group simply being oversensitive or is it something they're missing? obv answer but here's your episode backoff November 4, 2014 Happy Birthday Boom and 3K! But enough about that (you got attention on other blogs) here's some old concept art from Onlife's original incarnation: I.E Onlife without that heavy a Chill influence. November 5, 2014 Here comes a new character: Violet! An ethnocentric magic girl loving weeaboo, Violet is a bit to stomach. She doesn't seem to have any positive qualities and can be quite the pest due to her perceived racial superiority complex. It doesn't even seem as if she has any feelings of empathy or sympathy, simply brushing off anyone else's problems. Yeah another drawing. I actually like this one other than her huge head, poor torso (see July 17) and overall disproportion. November 6, 2014 Let me introduce to you a new game. November 7, 2014 User of the day was once a very popular things here, so it's integration in the series will probably be an episode revolving around it as well as a favorite quote from the episode picked out and labeled as the "User of the Day" at the end of the script. Seems simple enough. November 10, 2014 Wanting to deviate from the original source material to create a bigger story I've decided to add CoW and Suika to the body switching episode as I feel as if Suika's character could be used for more interesting things while I just wanted to bring CoW back. That's all! November 11, 2014 I may keep Issac in Onlife despite Zay's departure from Chill. It depends on how life goes and if he can fit in without too much deviation. November 12, 2014 Another episode about CoW after his departure is possible too. It'd either be a solo episode starring him on his lonesome or one where the kids get curious and go looking for him. Both of them have matured, so it'd be interesting to see where it goes. November 13, 2014 Just because Onlife is planned to be more balanced in terms of main characters, doesn't mean characters will be shoved into plots where they don't belong, meaning sometimes people will be absent entirely from episodes. Makes sense, no? November 14, 2014 I'd like to introduce another planned fan arc for Onlife. One which puts all our main characters at center. It has a simple premise. All of our characters somehow end up in being able to view a world in which they were never born and how it's different, for better or worse. Each character would get one episode, each one building upon another and culminating into one final story. Of course the plot isn't completely ironed out, after all I didn't have a way to explain how they're able to view this alternate timeline. But still. What do you guys think? November 17, 2014 Just wanted to let you know I'm working on a new group shot with the modern designs! Look forward to it. November 18, 2014 I understand how Sakurai feels with pic of the day now. On non-humorous posts it's hard to post new information as what can be said, has already been said. The game is out. Similarly, I've already given out most of the basic concepts I have for Onlife, so squeezing out things other than character design reveals is hard. This may effect the blog in the future but need not worry. For now it'll keep being updated. Stay tuned as I desperately try to squeeze more updates out of this! November 19, 2014 Challenger Approaching! Here's Gurahk's characters design from wayback! I hope he likes it. November 20, 2014 Another episode that allows the entire group to gather round and further develop themselves as well as the plot will be an episode where they share their dreams! Did you think I meant compelling, lifelong dreams? No silly, I mean midnight thought backwash dreams. Anyway, they'll share these experiences with each other for comical, insightful and other such short stories that I hope will further on their character arcs. I hope you guys like the idea too! November 21, 2014 tiem 2 smash Here's a quick little thing! The browser a character uses will effect their overall HUD in any visual adaptation of Onlife. Not much, but another distinguishing feature among the characters. November 24, 2014 I haven't revealed her design yet? Yikes, let's fix that. Not much to say. I'll definitely make her avatar character a bit thicker as the Barbie complex is a bit off. Like Cilan you'll see she has puppety like lines across her cheeks, as to exemplify her sockpuppeting when the truth is ackthposed. November 25, 2014 Another visual quirk, social media sites like Facebook, Instagram and Twitter will constantly have people interacting in the background. Nothing too significant, but it'll make it feel like a more united worldl. November 26, 2014 I realized that Onlife is indeed, a series. Crazy right?! With the concepts of virtual reality and the like I don't think it'd be too bad to change things about what actually happened. Not to the point that they're entirely warped (mostly) but enough so it feels independant from the actual events. Allow the series to not be constrained by what actually happened, you know? It'd allow me to re-use users who're long gone too. So from here on out Onlife will deviate from it's original purpose a little bit to tell more original stories. November 27, 2014 After the "Life Without" Arc, everyone decides to show appreciation for each other by making and getting them presents. The episode following said arc would revolve around this episode. I think it could lead to some heartwarming moments, don't you? November 30, 2014 I'd like to inform you that Onlife how has /91/ episodes planned (at the least)! The series has truly come a far way huh? December 1, 2014 Here's something to talk about: the chemistry of characters. How they interact and view each other. Like a character's wikia page it's a very easy and quick way to summarize and give a little bit of information about characters and the base of their relationships. Today's subjects will be Jake and Archie. These two have been friends before the protagonist's main home was even established. As such they have a close friendship and understand each other a bunch more than most of the other's. They never really fight and can rely on one another. Rather simple huh? December 2, 2014 Welp, it's been a bumpy ride but I've decided that other than episodes there isn't much to tell about Onlife. As such the blog will undergo a massive change and be reformatted to more resemble non-blog series pages rather than this daily update sort've thing. The daily updates will stop January 2 with the reorganization happening later that month. Hope you look forward to it! December 3, 2014 Here's some old art I made when Onlife began to get it's Chill basis! I think it's from 2012/2013. Ah, primitivity. December 4, 2014 Since the series will have more original elements rather than simply being based on Chill, I'm thinking of having Jake being mute in his human form. No idea why, I just think it'd be nice to diversify. That's all. December 5, 2014 remember that time where boom, legion and 3k met IRL at some con or something that gets an episode, why not. i always liked episodes focusing on a small group of the protagonists so let's do it! December 8, 2014 I drew Boom's character! Take a look and have a good day! His eye is going off his face. Phineas and Ferb... December 9, 2014 Here's the design of that one admin who helped a lot in 2012: Coconutcoo. He has a cool cloak. December 10, 2014 Initially I was planning on doing colored versions of all of the character art, but with the blog restructure I'll be cancelling that. Here's what remains of the first character I had planned: Boom...before his redesign. December 11, 2014 Onlife already has /92/ planned episodes and as such I think I should plan a pre-determined end of the series. As such anything happening during 2015 will have to be VERY interesting to get included in the series. December 12, 2014 We started the week with Boom's design and we'll end it with Legion's! Here we go! See you Monday! December 15, 2014 Another Challenger Approaches! I hope you enjoyed this..Bit! that was awful December 16, 2014 Another challenger approaches! Oh these old designs. If only I had a scanner earlier. (sigh) December 17, 2014 ONE MORE CHALLENGER APPROACHES! This one is Lux! I really like how her design came out even if it is a bit outdated. December 18, 2014 I'm probably not gonna have Jake be mute, but I definitely want to have some character be mute. Maybe Armada in reference to Sparks, I dunno. December 19, 2014 Here's a Christmas special for you! Since the Great Collision a being commonly referred to as Cyber Santa has actually been delivering presents to the good children of the world. All of them. He's also been managing to get physical gifts under trees as well, meaning that someone has created a very efficient service or the first virtual lifeform to ever cross into the real world has been spotted. With the newly found Next Level being extremely unknown our heroes decide to explore it and find that something has happened to Cyber Santa and that he's been replaced with a virus filled doppelganger that has power to corrupt the real world and spread disease and chaos. Our heroes must not only stop the Virus but also save Cyber Santa from his imprisonment before Christmas is ruined. Speaking of, break for Christmas week! See ya'! December 29, 2014 The final week of Onlife's updates is upon us! Let's talk about the Chemistry between two characters in Onlife: Eteruos and Holly. Mirroring their 2012 relationship the two are constantly fighting and flinging insults at each other due to their relationship. I'm thinking of making the two previously interact in some way before remeeting up in Chill. Maybe a side episode talking about WHY they're constantly fighting. Yup, definitely doing it. December 30, 2014 Here's another visual kwirk! Sometimes people will view other's in white kight armor. That's all, just another thing to reinforce people speaking from different perspectives. December 31, 2014 BTW, that new group picture with modern designs is still coming, though it won't be out until the revamp. Speaking of, Onlife will still get updates just that they won't be as frequent since there's nothing left to talk about. January 1, 2014 So there will definitely be episodes on Smash Manor, it's fall and the rise of SiS as well as something related to the new search bar. After Wikia installs the new search bar allowing people to search all over the base, the characters find that Gomana has not yet left and is instead helming his own wiki. Out of curiousity, some of the users go on to see if he's changed. January 2, 2014 Welp, it's been a long journey but we made it! The end of regular updates and the beginning of the reformatting! I hope you enjoyed watching this little blog and are looking forward to the revamp later this month. Thanks for watching. Characters Chillers #Jake #Boom #Flame #Jewel #Holly #Ecruos #Issac #Archie #Comet #Naos Grand Armada Viruses #Freezeria Episodes #The Great Collision Part 1: With the internet colliding with the real world, many people have been rendered lost. A young boy named Jake struggles to get home however eventually meets a teenager named PowerPie, and together the two of them will unite to go home against all odds. #The Great Collision Part 2: Jake and PowerPie #No (N)SFW #Knight for the Night: Jake and Scorpio are knighted as admins for one night to assist Omega in stopping a speedy spammer #The Cami Conspiracy: A mysterious girl arrives acting particularly similar to Cami claiming to be her cousin. #Megan's Manipulation: Meg manipulates Gen in an attempt to overpower #Celebrity Savior: The kids protect a famous celebrity from a stalker. #Operation T.A.K.E.D.O.W.N.P.E.T.A: After getting fed up with PETA's lies the group states they want to protect against PETA, which gets them in a lot of trouble. #Gomana's Pledge: Gomana pledges to become good #A True TP #Quest for Liberty- The guys try to convince Boom to make an Indepence Day theme. #Vaporizer's Virus: Freezeria sneaks into the hotel and gives our heroes a deadly virus which slowly eats away at their code. Boom most decide to hand over their home to the girl or face the destruction of him and his friends. #Tampering With Time #In Their Shoes Notes #Jōketsei is a combination of the Japanese words tōketsu and josei meaning "freezing" and "female" respectively. #Tōketsurusu is a combination of the Japanese words tōketsu and uirusu meaning "freezing" and "virus" respectivly. Virus being a reference to the species of the creatures. #Midnight fallen the demon of destruction's character's name, Cecid, comes from the latin root word "ceciderit" meaning fall. #ShenanigansShikra's character, Jewel, is named after the female protagonist of the Rio franchise. #Dori's name is derived from the "Dorisci" tribe of Ariana. #Gomana is a corruption of the word "Gōman'na" which means arrogant in Japanese.